Mitsubachi (みつばち)
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: One Shot sobre el cumpleaños de Diana, mención y cameo de personajes de series de Trigger y leve Diakko


-Un año más. Estás demasiado vieja, Diana- Comentó sarcásticamente Satsuki mientras miraba de reojo a la inglesa, en verdad se veía radiante en su día de cumpleaños

-Oh, cállate Satsuki, como si tú fueses una recién nacida.

-En comparación tuya . . .

Sonriendo, Diana sacudió la cabeza y golpeó a su amiga nipona en la parte trasera de la cabeza

\- No fastidies, Kiryūin -La regañó.

La usuaria del Junketsu le devolvió la sonrisa con brevedad, luego su rostro se puso serio. Le extendió a la chica de cabello rubio brillante una caja grande

\- Sin bromas, mi querida amiga, feliz cumpleaños- dijo.

La bruja inglesa se puso sería también.

-Gracias -Dijo con honestidad, tomando la caja- Tanto por el regalo como por el gesto de venir hasta Luna Nova para deseármelo. El año pasado desde...

-Lo sé -Respondió la cejuda pelinegra, bajando la cabeza. Había pasado de manera respectiva para ambas, en el caso de Diana fue cuando detuvieron y destruyeron el misil creado por Croix para destruir al mundo y en el de Satsuki fue en la batalla final contra Ragyo, su propia madre biológica a manos de Ryuko.

Ambas mujeres vacilaron un rato, luego Satsuki abrazó a Diana como ella le devolvió el abrazo y cerró los ojos, no sin antes dar un pequeño pésame por la muerte de Ragyo como la perdida de Sanketsu

-Oye, Satsu, ya basta. No eres la único que vino con regalos para Diana-Llamó Ryuko en tono alegre pero muy a su modo, haciendo que las dos amigas se separaran.

Diana abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que junto a Ryuko iban los demás integrantes de las escuelas Honnouji y Luna Nova, estaban Mako, Gamagori, Uzu, e Inumuta ; de parte de las brujitas Sucy, Lotte y por supuesto Akko, exceptuando a Zero Two y a Yuuta que no vinieron.

-¿Q-qué hacen ellos aquí? –Preguntó Diana, sorprendida sobre todo cuando vio a Akko, en cambio Satsuki no respondió, solo entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía viendo sobre todo a su tonta hermana menor

-Ni idea -Murmuró

En menos de nada vino Nonon la cual con su cara llena de seriedad como su posición de exigencia alzó la voz,

-¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí? Sobretodo tú, Matoi Ryuko

-Simple, acompañamos a Diana en su cumpleaños -Respondió Mako con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es el cumpleaños de nuestra amiga, y el cumpleaños es algo que debe celebrase con la familia y amigos -Explicó Lotte, viéndose tan angelical como siempre en junta a sus gafas

-Ustedes no son mis amigos, ni mi familia -Recalcó Diana, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ryuko sempai, yo te dije que Diana iba a decir eso, pero ¿Todas me hicieron caso? No, no hicieron -masculló Akko, apareciendo detrás de la usuaria de Sanketsu, con mirada fija en el suelo.

Al ver a la castaña japonesa, Diana no pudo evitar tomar un paso hacia atrá vez que veía a la impulsiva chico de ojos carmines, un gran sentimiento la azotaba. Desde que la conoció en Luna Nova o cuando Akko vociferaba en voz alta que iba a ser la sucesora de Chariot como en ser una bruja jamás conocida en la historia, o hasta cuando se esforzaba con tal de lograr aunque sea un hechizo…

Todo esos momentos hasta aquella batalla que sostuvieron con Croix y cuando salvaron el mundo, desde aquel entonces no podía ni quería explicar que ese sentimiento le causaba un leve revoloteó en el estómago, ni que la causaba incomodidad que no tenía nada que ver con su incesante rivalidad. Después de todo, Akko era más joven que ella y todavía la detestaba por el hecho de ser poderosa o algo por el estilo.

-Akko… -Fue todo lo que dijo en voz alta, y en un tono apenas audible.

-Diana… -Respondió ella

Hubo un aire de tensión, aire que ninguna de los causantes quiso romper. Al final fue Sucy quien lo hizo al extenderle otra caja a Diana y exclamar a su manera

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Diana!

En menos de nada Ryuko se lanzó hacia la inglesa haciendo un abrazo, pero no era cualquier abrazo, era un abrazo rudo de aquellos que se hacen los amigos cuando se estrangulan con sus brazos. Rodeó el cuello de la inglesa como si fuera una compinche lo mismo que Satsuki que hizo el mismo gesto rudo haciendo que la pobre rubia quedara encadenada entre esos brazos hasta que se logró liberar pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando Mako se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla como una niña pequeña.

La bruja británica se vio abrazada por la pequeña castaña, luego por todos los compañeros de Satsuki como de Lotte y Sucy excepto, para sorpresa de nadie, Akko, quien solo frunció el ceño y se rascó la nuca.

-Te deseamos lo mejor, sabes -Dijo Akane Shinjou, la diosa de la tierra y creadora de Kaijus que abrazó tiernamente a Diana que por cierto se sintió sofocada ante el notable busto de la pelirrosa

-Gracias… supongo.

-Y como dijo Ryuko, tenemos más regalos para ti -Agregó Zero Two, entregándole otra caja, sólo que era más pequeña.

La inglesa frunció el ceño.

-No es que no lo aprecie, pero ustedes no son allegados conmigo como para darme regalos- Señaló con mirada fría a Zero Two la cual sonreía como si nada de eso la incumbiera, tomando menor importancia a la actitud de la cumpleañera

-Tampoco somos tus enemigos. Ya no, y eres nuestra amiga, no solo de Akko o de las estudiantes de Luna Nova, sobre todo a Akko quien todos la apreciamos -Continuó la pelirrosa ojicristal

Diana soltó un bufido de frustración, tomó los regalos y estaba a punto de soltar palabras no muy amables ni agradecidas, pero antes de que lo hiciera Ryuko dijo

-Diana, tenemos un pequeño pastel para ti. ¿Podemos comerlo dentro de tu hogar?

De nuevo, se preparó para decir, 'no', y esta vez la mirada de Satsuki la detuvo. Sabía el cariño profundo que le tenía a la chica mala de mechón rojo, así que se limitó a decir

-Ya están aquí y supongo que no se irán. Pasen.

Al cabo de un rato, todos excepto Diana y Satsuki estaban riendo mientras comían el pastel. La usuaria de Junketsu los veía con una leve sonrisa en los labios, en cambio la bruja inglesa solo los veía.

-¿Qué acaso Ryuko como todos ellos son tu nueva familia? -Le preguntó a la cejuda

-Hm, eso creen ellos sobretodo esa idiota –Respondió Satsuki mientras no despejaba la vista no sólo de Ryuho sino también de Akko.

-Y tú dejas que lo hagan.

-Vamos Diana, Ryuko como los demás son todo lo que tengo. En cierta forma sí lo son.

-Supongo -Sus azulados ojos se deslizaron a dónde estaba Akko que se carcajeaba al ver a Nonon cubierta de pastel junto con su bufido de enojo. Ella y Ryuko chocaron sus manos.

-Akko no te odia, amiga mía -Dijo Satsuki, respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta.

-Parece que sí -Murmuró ella.

-No, no te odia. He escuchado conversaciones, y solo se siente incómoda. No sabe cómo actuar alrededor tuyo las pocas veces que te ve. No eres su enemiga, pero no está segura que quieras ser su amiga.

-Eso suena muy infantil, Satsu.

-Así son las cosas.

Diana dejó salir un suspiro y se encerró en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Ryuko la volvió a la realidad.

-Ya es hora que regresemos a Honno City, pero ojalá hayas pasado un buen día. Feliz cumpleaños, Diana -dijo la badass de mechón rojo a lo cual la inglesa asintió un par de veces.

Los guerreros de Honnouji como las brujas de Luna Nova se despidieron de ella, incluyendo a Satsuki, y cuando creyó ya estar sola, la voz de Akko la detuvo.

-Diana, Espera.

Arqueó una ceja al ver a la brujita japonesa cerca de ella, una de sus manos hechas un puño.

-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó, tratando de sonar hostil.

Akko frunció el ceño y enseñó los dientes en un gruñido.

-No me contestes así. No te he hecho nada ahora -Farfulló.

-No, pero me sigues detestando y…

-No te detesto… Pero eso no importa ahora. Yo también tengo un regalo para ti- La castaña frunció los labios, caminó hacia ella y le extendió su puño. Sonia colocó su palma debajo.

A su mano cayó una pequeña cadena que parecía ser de oro. Al final cayó un colgante en forma de abeja. Diana sintió que el aire se le salía del cuerpo. Tomó un paso hacia atrás, asombrada.

-Ojalá sea de tu agrado. Me pareció lo adecuado para ti -Dijo la bruja nipona, arrugando la nariz y colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza. Bufó al solo recibir una mirada anonadada por respuesta

-Oh Diana, vamos, no te veas tan asustada. No creíste que yo me iba a portar como una idiota en tu cumpleaños, ¿O sí?

-Dada tu personalidad, no me sorprendería.

-Bah, tan mala persona no soy. ¿Te gusta ?

-…

-Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. Ahora sí, me voy. –La castaña le sonrió y agitó una mano en despedida.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Diana tomó unos pasos hacia adelante y rodeó con los brazos a la brujita japonesa, que se quedó tan quieta como una roca.

-¿Q-qué haces? -Preguntó, sin saber qué hacer.

-Gracias- La voz de la británica en su oído lo hizo saltar.

-Uh… de nada. Ya suéltame, quieres.

Ante estas palabras, Diana solo la apretó con más fuerza.

-Muchas gracias, Akko, en serio -Dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez agregó- Gracias por todo.

-Sí, Diana, de nada, de nada. Suéltame.

Vaciló, luego dejó de apresarla. Akko la vio sin saber qué hacer, luego logró sacar una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Diana. Supongo que te veré después- Agitó la mano en despedida de nuevo antes de salir de la habitación.

Diana apretó la quijada, luego zafó el pequeño candado de la cadena y se la colocó, la pequeña abejita destellando bajo la luz.


End file.
